Of all the times
by Imtrash006
Summary: In which Rin and Len are mildly describing their friends. Implied RinLen. (God help me and make me good at writing)


**heeeey, uh, its my first time writing a fic. Im doing lots in the future ssoo this one is kinda just an introduction fic of what i think their personalities are...? I honestly have no idea what im doing. Please assist me in my journey in making RinLen fics alive againn.**

 **Disclaimer~~**

 _ **i absolutely own nothing but the characteristics I've given them.**_

* * *

A cold breeze was felt by two lovebirds, sitting amidst on a tree log located on a cliff. The view consisted of an ocean during at the time of sunset. Together, hand in hand, the couple were describing their friends.

"Hey Len, do you think they'll find out about us?" A young blonde girl asked her lover.

"I guess not, I mean they're not really smart." This statement of the blonde boy caused her to giggle girlishly. "But, if they ever find out that we're doing this and that, we'll be in big trouble," Len added.

"True. You'll stay with me forever, right?" The bow-wearing girl questioned him again.

"Of course!" He replied immediately.

"That's nice."

"Aww. Rinny isn't gonna be with me forever?"

"It's not like that. I meant that since you're staying with me forever, I'll be with you too, dummy." Rin retorted back, blushing slightly. She wasn't good at lovey dovey stuff, it was usually Len saying 'I love you's first. It's a good thing Len is patient.

"Ehehehe! Hmm, let's do something fun!" The banana-haired boy said out loud bluntly. "Let's describe our friends." Len smirked. "Lemme start, Miku is naive and a bit annoying but she has the looks." He waved apologetically. Miku was his ex-girlfriend back in 8th grade but broke up due to circumstances. A month after, he fell in love with Rin the first time meeting her. That led us to this conversation right here.

"Looks, huh?" Rin blankly glared at Len, but giggled after. "You are right though," She managed to admit. For a popular diva like Miku, she was really oblivious and quite stubborn. "Kaito is an.. Idiot but is good-looking." The pony-tailed boy was taken aback, knowing how flirty and handsome his bestfriend was.

"Ehh!? The awesome Len isn't good enough for the beautiful Rin?" The narcissistic boy said jokingly. The two of them laughed for a bit but resumed to the game. "Gumi is trying so hard to make Miku notice her feelings and she is really perceptive and smart. I mean, she almost caught us." Len smiled, remembering the time when Gumi did everything she could for the tealette.

"True." Rin chuckled lightly. "Luka is quite grumpy and... moody." She shivered at the memory of Luka being mad at Gakupo. He, Gakupo, was really annoying, stalking Luka here and there. Gumi siezed him up since he got her annoyed too.

"Hm? Really? Gakupo is eh, nuisance and a... smart guy for someone pathetic as him," Len blankly told Rin. "I mean he's stalking Luka, I know, but he won champion for an international science quiz bee in America. An international one. In. Ter. Na. Tion. Al." he froze up for a minute but started to work properly again.

"He sure is smart." Rin laughed. Len eventually laughed with her too. They sat there for a couple of moments admiring the view, realizing the the moon was up.

"Shall we go, milady?" Len, being the gentleman he is, offered the sapphire-eyed girl.

"Let's go." As Len took Rin's hand and proceeded to walk home together, a bush rustled, revealing a tealeatte and a green-haired girl.

"Damnnn, I knew it. Miku! I was right!" The ecstatic one fist-pumped into the air.

"Never knew they were really dating! It surprised me!" Miku giggled. "But, Gumi, what were the 'feelings' thay you were trying to show me?" This made the google-wearing girl blush so hard that it could even rival a tomato.

"You really are oblivious," Gumi mumbled slightly. "You'll understand once you're older, Miku."

"But we're the same age," Miku countered back confusingly, causing Gumi to sigh and face-palm.

* * *

 **Is no one really frustrated that RinLen fics are dying? Just me..? Im just a hardcore shipper. I mean MikuLen fics are _rising. Dudeee._ No offense really.**

 **Im also trying my hardest to, satisfy your needs. Please consult me if you have problems with _this._**

 **see you on my next journey.**

 **(if i ever have inspiration.)**


End file.
